


Keep your friends close and your enemies closer

by SillyBilly (Patatarte)



Series: Spicy box [5]
Category: cowchop
Genre: Aleks gets injured, Collar, Drugs, Knife Play, M/M, Shotgunning, a bit of manipulation too, fakechop universe, theres some kinks there, uh it's filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/SillyBilly
Summary: Aleks has a mission in a club, and he's alone and distracted. He meets a dancer, quickly, but that dancer isn't what he looks like. He's a dangerous guy, a nameless guy. But maybe Aleks just loves danger.





	Keep your friends close and your enemies closer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today as a Valentine's gift for myself, so there's possibly a lot of mistakes, sorry about that, don't hesitate to tell me about them ! Good reading !

Aleks doesn't like being alone in clubs for missions. He doesn't like it because there's too much things going on and he can't focus clearly when there isn't someone of the crew with him. So he keeps looking at people and dancers, the lights flickering and changing colors as the sound pulses from his feet to his ribcage.

He laughs, looking at drunk people stumbling and starting a verbal fight with a bouncer. It's too early for that kind of thing, but hey, it's L.A, every hour is drunk hour. He bumps a shoulder against a bouncer looking at the scene and waiting to see if he's needed. It's an everyday thing, most people doesn't even bother with it.

Really, the target is far away in his mind when there's so many people to observe. The lady serving drinks is a catch, a bit goth but with red hair, looking petite and fragile and yet snarky and ready to kick ass. Aleks orders a random cocktail with a colorful name and waits, tapping his fingers on the counter, trying to focus his mind of his mission.

There's a target he has to break a finger to, steal a ring and threaten. Easy thing, the guy isn't even a good guy, that'll be easy.

Or so Aleks thinks, saying thanks for his drink and downing it a bit too fast. It's not like he's going to be tipsy from it, it's his first drink of the day, but it's still good for the spirit. Somehow. And so he turns around, looking again at the whole room and the small scenes with dancers on it. It's not a strip club, it's just a club with dancers, and Aleks always had a thing for dancers.

And so, instead of looking for his target, which will probably stay for the night anyways, he looks at the dancers. He details the bodies moving to the rythm, appreciates the features of the clothes, the arms, strong abs on both men and women and then gets lost in them.

He doesn't fully realize at first that he's going from body to body like he'd do for a good knife. But it's not that much lust that is in his eyes, there's more respect about the moves themselves and the appreciations of nice bodies. That's what he tells himself when he turns his head and sees many lustfull eyes on the dancers.

It's not like it isn't rewarding to do so, even if it's some one night stand. It's that kind of club that doesn't really sell their dancers but isn't going to force them being prude either. Aleks went home with dancers many times before. It's a nice game to do, because the dancers know they are eyecandies, and to be one picked by a dancer to go home with ? It's like winning the lotery.

And so Aleks plans a bit of his night. If he's alone and can get the target in the bathroom or just outside without being seen...Then he can come back and tries to bat eyelashes to someone to finish his night on a good note. He hopes.

The angels of the city listen to his prayer, stopping the music, giving a rest to the dancers for some beats, the lights flickering to a new mood. It's just enough for Aleks to snap back to the reality of the club and trails his eyes around. He stops on his prey (target, not prey, Brett once corrected him). The man is slouching on a red couch, looking eagerly at a dancer going down her scene to get a fresh drink.

As Aleks walks straight to the man, he's stopped by someone bumping into him. Aleks feels the sweat of the other's skin on his and frowns a little, opening his mouth to complain until he just stops in his tracks, mouth slightly open, looking at the guy looking back at him. 

It's one of the dancers, his hair hide a bit of his face, damp with sweat like pretty much the rest of his body. He's breathing quickly and smilling, looking high, either on drug or his dance. One of his hands goes on Aleks' shoulder as he apologizes for bumping a bit rudely into him, but Aleks doesn't really listen. 

He doesn't listen because there's his blood hitting hard in his head and his eyes aren't oblivious at all, looking at the guy's face and torso without shame.

"You okay, man ?" the dancer asks, his smile dying away, replaced by concern as he brushes his strand of hair away from his face.

God, Aleks thinks he's pretty. Pretty enough that he'd let himself be tempted, either in the crappy place's bathroom or even behind the club or a silk bed. That kind of pretty, that would just need a word to get someone down their knees. 

"I'm fine, I think looking at people turning around poles kind of worked on me like hypnosis." He gets on track, because he's Aleksandr, the ImmortalHD, he's playing any roles and being a loser isn't available tonight.

"You liked the show that much ?" The smile is back, a bit flirtacious, Aleks notices. "Careful, the boss will throw you away if you try to put that on us."

"What, as if he's not aware that his dancers are good at catching people's attention." He sounds like a bad flirt but he doesn't even care.

"Well, you are supposed to be thirsty for more drink. Or...Offer drinks to dancers. Who knows, maybe you can even win a prize. Like a private dance around a pole."

That's both really blunt and funny, because the guy makes a face. Aleks definitly likes the guy then, not only because he looks good but because he has a way of telling things that just goes perfectly with him. But then his eyes look past the man, because his prey (target, damnit) is moving. Fuck, fuck, fuck. It's his window, now or never.

"I...Uh, I have to do something first, but that's nice of you. To give me tips." He says, looking back at the dancer and feeling stupid already. Fuck that mission, he promised to do it.

"Alright," The dancer turns around and look where Aleks was looking. The bathroom's door. "Have fun then." He just waves and walks away, leaving Aleks.

Aleks regrets the mission then. Deeply. He wants to have his chance with that guy, just a night would be cool, anything. But mission first. Or else James will scream and Brett would kick his ass. He's an adult, he can keep it in his pants for ten minutes. The guy is a dancer, he's here for the night, right ?

Everything goes faster after that. He walks to the bathroom, grabs someone by the shoulders and pushes him out of it. It's clear that something bad is going to happen so there's no complain. Aleks barely hears anything because there's the hard beat in his ears from the club, but he kicks a door open and thanks the angels that the guy just put his pants up. 

There's a clear scream, the light of a knife, blood drops and Aleks saying quiet words in the man's ear, a message from the crew. Something along the lines of "don't fuck with us ever again" before he flushes a finger down the toilets.

It's quick, the guy won't complain because he has just as many troubles for anyone to protect him anyways.

Aleks washes his hands quickly. Tells the man, with a voice as cold as his motherland, that he has to wait twenty minutes to go away from the bathroom and get back to his home. That's it, his job for tonigt is done at the second he puts the freshly cleaned ring at his own finger.

And so he gets back to the club, loud music and thick air coming back to him like a punch. He scratches his head, cracks his neck and looks around for the dancer but he's not around anymore. Aleks goes to the bar and asks for the guy but he "went home already". Well. Might as well take another drink then.

When, after a dozen of them, he puts his arm around a nice blue haired woman, he forgets about the dancer. In fact, he forgets about everything, hidding his face into the mass of blue hair, giving the angels what they want. He wakes up two hours later and sneaks out of that girl's place, sobering up and calling Brett's back to confirm his success.

Of course he gets yelled at, but that's only logical.

___________

Days went by, missions, alcohol, drugs, too much blood and sweat, and Aleks was invested in doing his night job as well as possible. He likes the thrill, adrenalin is a free drug he loves to get under.

And so, when things turn sour, he has two responses : fight or flee. Both are hard depending of the situation, but right now he has an obligation. James is in a bad spot. Their first idea was to run the fuck away at any sign of trouble, but James is facing a problem : the door he planned for his escape is locked on his side.

So he screams, wanting attention from his crew mates, and they hear it loud as fuck in their earpieces. Aleks is the closest, because that's usualy how they go on mission, and so he goes to him, gun in hand. 

Louds gunshots make him go both faster and curse. He's ready to shoot back, stomach tight in fear for James. But when he gets to him...He's just fine ? Sort of ? He looks nervous, unmoving. Aleks thinks it's from a shock but can't put his finger on it and takes a step above a corpse and feels a blunt object against his neck.

"Don't fucking move." It's another voice behind Aleks, and a click he recognizes as being a gun's security being disabled. So of course he puts his hands up, trying to find anything to help him out of the situation. Calling for Brett's help isn't an option.

But then, Aleks gets confused while thinking about it. He's being threatened by someone who just saved James' life, right ? Who the fuck came here and is messing with them ? Cops ? No way, they'd be dead just like those assholes on the floor.

"I'm gonna need the bag your friend is holding." The voice said, and Aleks knew that voice, somehow ?

James looked at them both, not that much decided to give up the bag of cash money they just won after so much time of preparation. If Aleks made no face signal for him to give the bag up, he'd just keep it. That was their rule.

"You really want me to put a bullet into that nice bleached hair ?" The other pushed the gun against Aleks' skull, forcing him to bow his head in a grunt. "That'd be a waste."

There was more thinking, even if the gunshots were still going nicely in the place, Brett probably got the time of his life while the time was slow between them three. James cursed and abandonned the bag, pushing it with his foot towards the other.

"Thanks. Good day, hairy." He said to James as he kept his gun to Aleks' head, leaning into him. "You will stay with me just a little more, okay ? Just to make sure."

This time Aleks knew, recognized the voice. He just moved with the other, taking the bag for him and leaving the area in an awkward dance. They even passed next to Brett who obviously pointed his gun at the intruder but couldn't do shit. Aleks made a peace sign, a bit nervous but feeling like things would eventualy be okay.

And he was right. Outside it was quite cold at that time of the night, and the man (who Aleks now KNEW who he was) walked them towards a racing car. Aleks couldn't help but whistle at the sweet piece it was.

"Yeah, it's cool, right ? Put the bag throught the window. Good." He moved again, opening the driver's door, looking as Brett and James walked outside of the building and looked at them from afar. "You can go to your friends now. Don't do shit you'd regret." He simply added while releasing Aleks from his gun and grasp.

Aleks walked a little without turning around but couldn't help doing so anyways. He just saw a covered face with shades on as the car started and drove away in a noisy manoeuver. Damnit, he was sure it was the dancer, could swear it was.

James and Brett complained a lot about the robbery, and wondered who the guy was. Aleks just kept all for him and went to the club almost every night but never saw him again.

____

Months after, he kind of forgot it. Changed his habits, made more money, took way more risks and it obviously got them a lot of unwanted intentions. Today was a close call, and they decided on a little break to let things go down for the police and the whole city stress level.

So Aleks was in his bathroom, shaking, cleaning his wounds quickly. Sure he burned his blood-covered clothes in the desert and changed in the warehouse, but his hands were still bloody and shaking.

A noise made him jumps as he dried his hands and cursed as the white and fluffy towel got fresh blood on it. He needed bandages for that shit. Fuck. He secured the gun in one hand and got a knife in the other, listening carefuly as the noise started again.

A knock ? But not on his door. A window ?

He peaked his head at the door to look towards his living room and saw a figure there. Someone was knocking at his window, nicely seated on the fire escape stairs, smoking and smiling. 

That guy again.

Aleks wonders what he wants this time. And he should just shoot him and call Brett. But he doesn't. He keeps pointing his gun to that guy who just smokes and waits for the window to open.

He finishes his smoke before Aleks decides to do it, slowly, still pointing his gun and focusing on the noises around him. Just in case some asshole would be behind him or something.

When the windows opens, the guy just slides inside like he's invited, also throwing a bag in. Is it the same fucking bag he stole from them ? Really ?

"Looks like you need some help." The guy says to Aleks, pointing to his bloody fists.

Aleks just hides his hands behind him, ignoring the fact that he just put himself in a weak stance. The other just wanders inside and takes a soda from Aleks' fridge like it's his fucking place.

"Why are you here ?" Aleks ends up asking, still standing at the same spot.

"Looks like you need some help" He repeats, shrugging.

"Bullshit, the real reason." Aleks can be weak for some reasons, he's not that stupid.

The guy walks and get closer to him, a hand going in Aleks' back and taking the knife from one of his bloody fists. Aleks can't believe he just let him do it, feels like a complete idiot, can hear Brett and James yelling at him inside of his head.

"They say keep your friend close and your enemies closer. I guess that's why I'm here." is the answer the guy gives, the knife dancing in his fingers.

"We're enemies ?" Aleks can't help but ask. It wasn't really looking that way. Sure he stole money from them but he also saved James. Weird way to treat your enemies.

There's a quick move with the knife, just like he's about to throw it, so Aleks takes his gun and ready it, pointing it with both hands at him, still shaking from those fucking injuries from earlier. It makes the other laugh, take another step until the gun is against his torso. He doesn't fear a shit, and somehow Aleks can understand that, even if he's dying from anxiety under his cool exterior.

"I don't think we're friend, Aleksandr." The knife in his hand goes too close to Aleks' face, trailing in the air just above the skin, making Aleks gulps and freezes.

"And I don't think we're enemies either. Or else I'd be dead already." 

True. Or that guy likes to play sick games. He looks like it, he plays one just for being here, even ! 

"Like I said..." A hand goes on Aleks' ones, sliding to the gun's canon. "You look like you need some help." The gun gets in his hand instead, taking it from Aleks who doesn't even try to fight. He can't really at the moment. The grasp was painful for the second it was on his shredded skin, so he's not in a way to fight against anyone.

The next thing he knows is that he gets hit by the gun and falls on the floor. 

There's dreams. And of course his brain went right to that guy he doesn't even know the name of. He's so hot in it, hot like a feverdream. He's wearing his dancer's clothes, tight and revelating. Aleks is just sitting in that dream, looking at the guy lying on his back in the middle of his living room, on cushions he doesn't even own. The room is dark, small neon lights blue and pink lighting the corners. 

It's so aesthetic and foggy, and maybe it's his brain under the shock or the vape the guy in his dream is smoking.

Then, there's a tug at his neck, and Aleks just realizes that there's a collar on him with a leash the guy is holding and tugging on slightly. The bleached man just follows the order and gets on the floor as well, getting closer and closer to the dancer as the leash gets tight around his hand.

Aleks' heart bumps into his torso, hard and he opens his lips as he understands what's going on. Sure, he isn't supposed to kiss but he does, doing that more than swallowing the smoke offered to him. It makes the dancer laughs and messes the end of the shotgun, tugging a little more on the collar.

"Aleks...Be good."

They try again, and as a pleasing boy, Aleks obeys, getting all the smoke he can in his lungs, feeling so hot and sweaty. He closes his eyes and hear a far away "You're doing good" before he just falls into a dreamless state.

Or so he thinks as a cold wind makes him open his eyes. At first he's still in that dream, but the fog is chased away by the cold gust of wind coming from his window. He blinks, shivering and if some things are gone from his vision, it stays close to his dream one.

He's on the floor, without any collar, a blanket on him. He's sweaty, possibly feverish, and his window is open. What ?

"Aleks ? Buddy ? You are there ?" Brett ?

Brett is knocking hard on his door and Aleks just moves. He's a bit weak but alright now that the wind woke him up. And there's no trace of that guy anywhere. No bag, no one. He probably ran away from the fire escape like he came.

It's only when Aleks goes to open the door that he realizes that there's bandages around his arms, neatly done. He turns around to look where he was lying and there's some papers and pills. What the fuck was that ?

He opens the door and lies to Brett's face, covering the guy's ass once again.

____

The worst is that it happens again. Aleks is injured, have to spend some time away in his place to get the police to cool down, like the others. Sometimes the dancer is in his place and waiting BEFORE Aleks even opens the door. The good thing being that he's not knocked inconscious after that only time.

They barely talk, it's like they don't even aknowledge each others. Aleks does what he can and leaves the difficult stitches to him.

It only happens two times that Aleks has a pill to swallow, some painkillers, and the other guy swallows two like it's a normal thing to do, leaving right after. Aleks just can't find himself to just offer something, to ask if he wants to share a smoke or something else, anything.

He says nothing to the crew, doesn't give a word on who patched him up because it obviously wasn't Trevor nor Lindsey. But he just shrugs and goes on his day.

There's no way he puts himself in danger more than already, just to see that guy more, but he does expect him on days where he's in a good shape. And it happens, like the guy knew, or just felt the same.

Aleks comes back with groceries after some shopping night. He expects his dancer when he pushes his door open and actualy gasps when he's here. 

There's pillows on the floor, some Aleks doesn't own. And he's back in his dream, looking around and even pitching himself to check if he's really awake. Well, the guy isn't in his dancer's attire, but he's wearing a black velvety bomber jacket which is open. He has no shirt under that, looking pleased with how he looks.

Aleks puts the bags on his kitchen counters, not bothering with them as he stumbles in the living room, throwing his keys in a bowl.

"What's going on ?" He asks, just a bit awkward now.

"I'm just hanging." Is the response he gets, with a knowing smile.

It's a saturday night, Aleks could be going in clubs and all to get someone for the night. He got delivered at home. Doesn't know if it's really what's happening but deeply hope. Against himself he licks his lips, taking two steps closer.

"Tell me you don't like your shirt too much" The question is strange and Aleks looks down, and no, it's definitly not a shirt he cares too much about, and he shakes his head. "Cool." 

There's a hard pull on his knees and in a second Aleks is kneeling on a cushion, eyes wide open but saying nothing as he sees the light reflecting on a familiar knife.

"That's where it was..." His sentence makes the other laughs and moves a little, getting just close enough that Aleks can feel the warmth of his breath. It smells like beers and cigarettes.

"Don't move." 

The knife starts at Aleks' leg, just a slight touch, barely there. But then, it goes at the rim of the shirt and another hand helps to cut in the fabric. Aleks' breath gets a bit erratic as the knife goes up, both cutting the shirt and touching his skin. 

When it's done, rough hands tear the shirt open, revelating the skin under. There's just a second of admiration for the tattoos there before the knife gets back in action. This time Aleks can't help but shivers as the blade goes to his throat, caressing there, following the lines of the ink and going further down. 

It's just a game, but it can be bad, really bad. Aleks isn't one to shy away from pain, and if it's done that way, he can go too far and knows it.

He can't keep his hands to himself as he reaches to touch the skin of the dancer, the muscles he doesn't even hide under that bomber jacket. It just fuels everything. A mouth goes on his throat, sucking there without any warning and Aleks moans and whines as the knife pushes a little against his tummy, probably drawing some blood now.

God, he loves this and doesn't even know his name, isn't sure he wants to at this point. It's been months and he still has no clues of who he is, just let him come in his place and make his way under his skin.

"Mmh, wanted to do it the first time I saw you in that shitty club." A bite on the neck, mostly nibbling and not too violent but still welcome. "Wanted to get your cute blond face against a wall."

"You should have waited then." Aleks moans again, giving up on staying on his knees, trying to get down fully. He just wants him above, weighting on him.

The knife falls between two cushions, making a metalic noise that they ignore as a hand pushes on the little injury done by it. He's probably smearing blood but that's fine, it goes right to Aleks' groin anyways.

"Couldn't. I needed that money."

"And I needed to finish my mission. But hey, we're both there." Facts.

They share a laugh and heavy breathing as Aleks wants to kiss him, he wants everything from him at that moment. He'd fuck him, would let him fuck him as well. It feels like he waited too much for this.

"You stalked me, right ?" There's no other way he knew about the money he stole and every time he got injured. 

"Told you, keep your enemies closer than your friends." As he says that, he leans on Aleks, pushing his whole body against him, lining their torso.

"We're not enemies." Aleks wants to prove his points by catching the guy's face in his hands and kissing him, deep. 

The kiss is nice, a bit violent and hungry, teeth trying to draw blood from each others. It's primal and feral but not that much. They are criminals, but Aleks slept with a lot of criminals that were vanilla as fuck. That guy isn't, and he's getting crazy for it.

"I think we are." Maybe he knows more than Aleks does. Well, no, he obviously does. He possibly used Aleks to get things done by the crew without them realizing anything. He patched up Aleks so the Cow Crew could do what he wanted them to. What are his objectives ?

"I'm not afraid of you." It's true, but then, Aleks thinks it was the point. That guy probably made what he needed to get Aleks' trust. And he doesn't even care about it.

"I'm not afraid of you either. Got you by the dick." Another kiss, and a roll of the hips to make Aleks moans.

"Yeah, yeah you fucking do, but I got you too." Aleks smiles, looking tired but happy, getting his legs around the other's hips, mouth getting closer to his ear. "I just talked about you to Brett today. You know who he is, right ?"

He's so happy about himself at he feels the other gets a bit tense at his words. There's still some nice moves going on, none of them will stop that even if a gun was on their skull.

"Told him what you keep doing. Told him I'm confused about you." He wants more than just this, trying to get what he wants by pushing down on the guy. "And I said to him that I'd send him a text everytime I go home. And if I don't, it means you're here. Mmmh, I can see his shaddow on the roof in front of the window. He has a snipper riffle and a scope. Looking at us." 

He smiles again, kissing the skin of the other and feeling him liking it. They are both so weird and that's just the best feeling in the world at that moment. "You know he likes me, right ? If I do a specific hand sign, you're dead." Aleks moves a little, gives another kiss, even deeper than the first one and this time they both moan into it.

"So, are we really enemies ?"

There's another laugh and two hands playing with Aleks' belt, taking it off fully. Aleks thinks of that leash he dreamed of, wants his belt around his neck, feels like a fool for wanting that so much from a guy like that.

There's a shared look, both confidend and smiling. Aleks' pants get opened and a hand slides without any shame, doesn't try to tease, goes right into it, making Aleks groans loudly and holds himself on the other's arms.

"What do you think, Aleksandr ? Do we have to be friends ? Can't we be enemies that doesn't need to kill each others ?"

In the back in his mind, Aleks feels sorry for Brett watching them, but it feels somehow hot. The guy is dangerous, but he wants everything from him. He definitely wants more than what he's doing right now. Maybe he'll shoot him dead after this, but that'd be worth it. He thinks ?

"I want you to fuck me." He blurts out. "Or I want to fuck you, I don't even care. You can even choke me and I'll slice your throat while we do it." 

He makes a sign for Brett to make him go. It's going to be fine, that sign says, but he doesn't know, doesn't care. Everyday feels like that in their lifes anyways.

"I knew I made the right choice to follow you and not Nova. You are really a slut, just like they told me." He's so rough, making Aleks whines and shakes and wants more, god he's pretty.

"I don't even care who told you, and I'm glad you came to me. Fuck, James got a girlfriend you know, and you might be some good looking asshole, but he's not me." He gets his grip tighter on his arms, possibly bruising now.

"This city feels fake and lonely, and I just found the perfect pet, huh ? You don't even know my name." He gets faster, making Aleks whines a bit louder. Maybe it's not even feeling that good anymore, but he doesn't complain, not a bit.

"I don't want to know your name, I don't need to." God he feels like a whore in a really tight line but doesn't care, he loves the danger, always loved it, right ?

"That'd be cool, but I also plan you to fucking yell it in a few minutes." That is a nice offer, and Aleks loves being vocal but the whole mysterious guy still has a good place in his heart.

"Give me a random name. You are going by a nickname, right ? You don't go around stealing people's shit with your real name." He knows that if the guy says something similar to him, like "Immortal", "Nova" or "Hundar" he's probably going to mess it if he yells it during sex but...

"Right, then, if I don't kill you after, you could tell your friends to look up my accomplishments. I for sure will talk about how I fucked ImmortalHD."

"Smooth talker but you haven't done shit yet."

Aleks is pressed further down against the cushions, and a mouth bites his ear, sucks and nibbles on it, chuckling a little, dark and low. It's a promise for later.

"Don't worry, I'll do it." There's a pause and then "They call me Frank. Filthy Frank."

Aleks laughs, loud and pitchy as he's kind of surprised by the name. He yells in a different pitch when he gets another big bite on his ear.

"Don't laugh, Filthy Frank is more honest that ImmortalHD, because if you are HD, you are far from being immortal and we can prove it tonight."

"Do that then. Frank." Aleks dares him. Maybe he'll regret later, he will probably regret later, that's just how his life goes. But at that second, he's getting drunk on that guy, and it's just starting.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeay you made it to the end, hope you liked it ? I don't think I'll write more but who knows ? If someone loves it and motivates me, maybe !


End file.
